icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Rupp
| birth_place = Cleveland, OH, USA | draft = 9th overall, 1998 New York Islanders 76th overall, 2000 New Jersey Devils | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2000 }} Michael Francis Rupp (born January 13, 1980) is an American professional ice hockey player currently playing for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Rupp played high school hockey at St. Edward High School in Lakewood, Ohio. He was originally drafted in the first round, 9th overall by the New York Islanders in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. Unsigned, and still playing in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) with the Erie Otters, he returned to the draft and was selected 76th overall in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft by the New Jersey Devils. Mike played his first professional season in 2000–01 with the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey League (AHL), an affiliate of the Devils. Rupp made his NHL debut in the 2002–03 season with the Devils where he helped them win the Stanley Cup, scoring the Cup-clinching goal. Rupp is only player in Stanley Cup history to have his first playoff goal be the Stanley Cup winning goal. The following season in 2003–04, Rupp was traded by the Devils with a second round draft pick to the Phoenix Coyotes for Jan Hrdina on March 5, 2004. After the NHL lockout Rupp was traded by the Coyotes along with Jason Chimera and Cale Hulse to the Columbus Blue Jackets for Geoff Sanderson and Tim Jackman on October 8, 2005. Columbus declined to submit Rupp (a restricted free agent) a qualifying offer in June 2006. On July 9, 2006, Rupp signed a one-year, $450,000 contract to return to the New Jersey Devils. After a successful season establishing himself as a gritty hardworking player Rupp re-signed with the Devils on June 28, 2007, to a two-year contract. On July 1, 2009, Rupp signed a two-year, $1.65 million dollar contract with the Pittsburgh Penguins. While scoring his first career hat-trick on November 30, 2009 against the New York Rangers, Rupp scored his six, seventh, and eighth goals for a new career high just 28 games into the 2009–10 season. On July 1, 2011, Rupp signed a three-year contract worth $4.5 million with the New York Rangers. Awards and achievements *2002–03 - NHL Stanley Cup Career statistics Personal life His childhood ice hockey teams included the Parma Heights Wings Municipal Hockey Club, where he started playing at age 9. He then attended and played for St. Edward High School a college prepatory in Lakewood, OH where in just two years playing for the school he won two state championships (1994,1995). Rupp is a self professed Born Again Christian who became devoted to his faith after meeting his future wife Christi while he was playing in the OHL for the Erie Otters.http://www.cbn.com/entertainment/sports/700club_MikeRupp111706.aspx After winning the Stanley Cup with the Devils Mike came to Southpark Mall in Strongsville, Ohio and showed the Cup and signed autographs for his home state fans. He played golf weekly with Tiger Woods Mike and Christi have 3 children: Madeline (born December 2002),http://www.teamohio.com/rupp_story.html Mason (born November 30, 2004)http://pensuniverse.blogspot.com/2009/11/pens-win-mike-erupps-as-sid-gives.html and Max (born July 10, 2009).http://www.goerie.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20090723/SPORTS0511/307239886 Heart Problems Michael Rupp was diagnosed with Wolff Parkinson White Syndrome in 1998. References External links * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Danbury Trashers players Category:Erie Otters alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni